1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to means for and a method of bulk loading "groups" of flat articles, such as by way of example, individual hamburger portions or the like in a suitable receptacle wherein a predetermined number of groups of articles are sequentially accumulated and then deposited on individual carrier members for the articles of each group, after which the articles of each group are stacked and thereafter discharged in a stacked formation onto a conveyor on which they are supported prior to being housed within a receptacle introduced downwardly over a predetermined number of stacked articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of bulk loading devices of the type in which a plurality of similar flat articles, such as by way of example, hamburger patties, are continuously advanced to a discharge station where they are directly deposited one-at-a-time into a receptacle in which a finite number of such frozen articles are accumulated for frozen storage and thereafter delivered to a restaurant, commissary, fast food outlet, or the like, however, applicant is unaware of any device or method as described in the foregoing Field of the Invention.